tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion Guard : The Great Outsiders
''The Lion Guard : The Great Outsiders ''is the 2018 American 3D hand-drawn animated adventure science-fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Disney Television Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on the Disney animated television series The Lion Guard, the film is directed by Aaron Springer and features the voices of the regular television cast of Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown, Diamond White, Atticus Shaffer. It was produced by Disney Television Animation and released on theaters on February 9, 2018 by Walt Disney Pictures. This is the seventh theatrical movie based on any animated Disney TV show (the previous ones being DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, A Goofy Movie, Doug's 1st Movie, Recess: School's Out and Teacher’s Pet). The film began development originally as a made-for-television feature film, but after story reels and presentation succeeded, Disney decided for a mainstream theatrical release, giving the studio a compressed nine-month schedule. The Lion Guard : The Great Outsiders Hunter premiered at El Captain Theatre in Hollywood on February 5, 2018. It was well-received critically, with praise given to the story, humor, animation and voice acting, and earned more than $400 million worldwide at the box office. It won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Cast * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Kevin Schon as Timon and Chungu * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * David Oyelowo as Scar * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Johnny Rees as Mzingo * Christian Slater as Ushari * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Landry Bender as Makini * Nika Futterman as Zira * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Selena Gomez as Mkubwa * Daryl Sabara as Kwanza * Steven R. McQueen as Kuwinda * Rachel G. Fox as Fadhila * Ezra Miller as Uwindaji Release Marketing On January 24, 2018, a teaser trailer was first released on the New York Times website, followed by a full theatrical trailer on Entertainment Weekly website on February 2, 2018. Theatrical release The film was released in theaters worldwide on February 9, 2018. Home media release The Lion Guard : The Great Outsiders Hunter is released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D), DVD and Digital HD on May 6, 2018. The DVD includes the seconds episodes of the series The Lion Guard, "The Art of Ford Riley" featurette, two deleted scenes, and the Beau Black's "He is a fabulous Hunter" music video.. Television premiere The film made its world premiere on Disney Junior and Disney Channel on September 29, 2018. Songs # "Here Come The Lion Guard" - Beau Black # "Out of the Pridelands" - Kwanza, Kuwinda, Fadhila, Mwindaji, Uwindaji # "These hunters banished us from the Pridelands" - Janja, Cheezi and Chungu # "This must be banished from the Pridelands" - Beau Black # "He is a fabulous Hunter" - Beau Black Reception Critical reception was fairly positive, with a 75% "fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes; the consensus states: "Despite its short running time, The Lion Guard : The Great Outsiders Hunter is a witty and irreverent family film." On Metacritic, which uses an average of critics' reviews, the film holds a 74/100 rating, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Over its 4-day opening weekend, The Lion Guard : The Great Outsiders Hunter took $3,602,245 in 2,027 theaters, a mere $1,777 per theater, making it one of the lowest openings in history. By the end of its run, the film had only made $6,491,969. Due to this being a box office huge success, Disney announced anymore TV based films from being made. Trivia * Thanks to this film being a box office huge success, Disney announced anymore Disney Junior films from being made. So, Sofia the First : The Movie was announced for November 2018. * Sarabi and Sarafina, two characters who made no appearances on the show, are briefly mentioned by Bunga, During the discussion of Kwanza, Bunga said to Kion 'It's normal since you are the grandson of Sarabi and Sarafina' International Premieres * February 8, 2018 (Albania, Brazil, Colombia, Czech Republic, Germany, Denmark, Greece, Republic of Korea, Croatia, Italy, Cambodia, Mexico, Nicaragua, Philippines, Portugal, Russia, Singapore, Serbia, Taiwan) * February 9, 2018 (Bulgaria, Canada, China, Estonia, Spain, Finland, United Kingdom, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Lithuania, Norway, Poland, Sweden, Turkey, USA, Vietnam) * February 14, 2018 (France) * February 16, 2018 (Australia, Argentina, Hungary, Israel) * February 26, 2018 (Belgium, Netherlands) * March 3, 2018 (Chile) * April 12, 2018 (South Africa) * April 20, 2018 (Japan)